ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Good copy,Bad copy (Rex 14)
Good copy, Bad copy is the fourth episode of Rex 14 Plot The Techadon Robots run into their Base, running from something chasing them. They seal the entrance and the thing breaks in, revealing itself to be Cannonbolt. He crushes the Robots, ruining their Base and grabbing a Techadon Robot. He transforms into his human form and asks the Robot: "Where is Rex Fourteenason?". http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110826040006/ben10/images/0/0a/Albedo_pretend.pngSocket use's a piece of Rex's wreckage to track him to the base, torn to pieces. They see Kickin Hawk flying away and he won't answer them calling. A Robot then tells them that Ben has attacked 3 of their Bases, as well as a hive of DNAliens. Socket doubts it, thinking Rex wouldn't go on missions without them. Socket returns to Rex's house and find Rex Watching T.V.. He doesn't understand what they mean, and then Socket points out that he isn't lying because Rex's left eye twitches when he lies. Rex realizes Socket ate all the Chili Fries and goes to Burger Shack to get more. Rex gets a pack of Chili Fries and leaves with terrible behavior, Rex gets a pack of Chili Fries and leaves with good behavior. When Rex gets out, He transforms into Kickin hawk and flies off. Socket see's him and chase him, Rex transforms into Kickin hawk and chases Socket. The fake Rex attacks another Techadon Robot Base, before Socket arrive and help him defeat the Robots, before they question him. He burps from Chili Fries and transforms back, claiming he is Rex. The real Rex arrives and transforms back, and the fake Rex reveals himself as Albedo of the Galvan. He then claims himself builder of the Omnitrix and that he must have it back. Rex is suspicious, thinking that his Omnitrix was the only one in the universe, and that a Galvan named Zeglantus built the Omnitrix as ,but Albedo claims Azmuth a liar. Albedo demands Rex returns the Omnitrix, saying it is incomplete and has malfunctions, which could rip a hole in the fabric of the universe. Thinking he could be a Highbreed trying to trick him into losing the war, Rex tries to convince Albedo to show his face, but Albedo reveals he is stuck in Rex's human body because of his DNA fusing with Rex's. When Rex asks how to remove the Omnitrix, he notices Albedo's twitching left eye and refuses. Albedo transforms into Diamondhead, grabbing Rex and taking him away. Rex transforms into Humungousaur. Socket combine their powers to attack Albedo and Rex grabs him. Albedo manages to escape. Rex and Sockets finds Albedo to a computer factory. Rex leaves Socket while trying to surround Albedo, and Socket tries to make sure which one is Rex by putting an X on his cheek, calling him "Rex X", but Rex erases it. Albedo arrives in the form of Feedback, tricking Socket. Albedo catches them in packing foam. Rex transforms into Feedback, attacking Albedo. Albedo transforms into Humungousaur and defeats Rex. Rex transforms into Lizalien and defeats Albedo by throwing Poison in his eyes. Meanwhile, Socket tries to free himself. Albedo transforms into Diamondhesd and freezes Rex. Rex transforms into Way Big and Makes a hole in the roof to damage Albedo, Managing to survive the pain, Albedo transforms into Upchuck and jumps onto a box, using his Tounge to defeat Rex. Rex transforms into Kickin Hawk and destroys Upchuck, Albedo transforms into Fasttrack and traps Rex in a cyclone. Rex knocks Albedo away and transforms into Wildmutt and he stops spinning. He attempts to attack Albedo, but transforms into Rex. Upchuck transforms into Albedo. He tries to punch Rex, but their Omnitrixes linked, damaging Albedo's Human form, sending out an energy pulse. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120512162436/ben10/images/2/2c/Azmuth.jpg Zeglantus appears and reveals Albedo was his assistant who created an Inferior Copy of the Omnitrix. Zeglantus destroys Albedo's Omnitrix, trapping him in his Human form as punishment and imprison him in the Null Void. Zeglantus lets Rex keep the Omnitrix. In the test next morning, Rex gets a C+ in his test. He thinks Zeglantus was not letting Albedo change back wasn't a good one, but in the Null Void, in a cell, Albedo disagrees. He vows that he will be free and will make Rex pay, but until that day, he demands Chili Fries in his cell. Characters Rex Socket Gallery Villians Techadon Robots Albedo Category:Rex 14 Category:Episodes Category:Rex 14